Stick
The Magic sticks (ステッキ) are very important elements in Mahou Shoujo Site and Mahou Shoujo Site Sept. Description The magic sticks are objects that confer their powers to the Magical Girls. These are delivered by Administrators of the Sites of Magical Girls. These magic sticks can have the shape of any object. Rules of Use The rules of use of the magic sticks are explained in Mahou Shoujo Site. When anybody uses a magic stick, an Emblem appears in their eyes and their wrist, in other words, becomes a Magical Girl. Each time a magic stick is used, either by the original owner or by another person, it will absorb a little of that person's life time and negative energy. According to the Administrators, whoever has the most negative energy gathered at the time of the Tempest will be able to survive. However, there is a contradiction to this, it is impossible to gather enough negative energy without ending up dying. List of Magic Sticks Here is a list of all the magic sticks known in the series Mahou Shoujo Site and Mahou Shoujo Site Sept: Magical girls with this symbol (※) have special cases, for receiving their canes in a different way than normal, here a list in order of these special cases: *'Hyoka Nagatsuki: '''She became a magical girl, sharing the staff of Tsurara Takahashi. *'Kaname Asagiri:' He became a magical girl by stealing Nijimi Anazawa's stick. *'Kichiro Misumi:' He has held the stick recovered from A for the alliance with the administrator Nana. *'Toko Arareya:' She got her staff from someone outside the administrators (A). *'Kiyoharu Suirenji:' Being a transgender girl, Administrator Hachi, recognized her as a girl and gave her a stick. *'Sarina Shizukume': Being the successor of the 'Magical Girls Hunter', the administrator Nana gave her a stick, without the need for Sarina to have an unfortunate life. *'Yuka Sumikura:''' She heard a rumor about a website that gave powers to girls with an unfortunate life, with this information obtained with the magic girls website administered by Ni, but did not get her magic wand because the administrator was murdered before giving her the magic wand. Gallery Stick's_of_Rina.png|Stick's of Rina Shioi Panties_of_Nijimi.png|Stick of Nijimi Anazawa Smart_phoneS.png|Stick of Tsuyuno Yatsumura Mechanical_pencilS.jpg|Stick of Mikado Ikemata in possession of Rina Shioi Photographic_cameraS.png|Stick of Rina Shioi Wooden_caneS.png|Stick of Yu Sazanami Judge's_hammer.png|Stick of Rina Shioi Heart_pistolS.png|Stick of Aya Asagiri Remote_controlS.png|Stick of Hiroko Shimozono SyringeS.png|Stick of Kayo Komura Trivia: * A stick's power might be related to the user's misery, for example: # The power of Mikari's stick, Flight, might be because she doesn't want to be on the ground, where the killing spree that involved her parents' death happened. # The power of Aya's stick, Teleportation, might be because she wants to escape and just go somewhere where she can be free, even just for a little amount of time. # The power of Kiyoharu's stick, Mind Reading, might be because she wants to know what others think of her as a transgender girl. # The power of Tsuyuno's stick, Freeze Time, might be because she wants to stop time for the future to not come because she knows that the burglar who killed her family will come after her. # The power of Alice's stick, Rewind, might be because she wants to go back in time to prevent something bad that happened in her past. * It was revealed that all sticks do not have the same amount of lifespan decrease. As it was said that Tsuyuno's Freezing Time ability consumes a large amount of her lifespan. * The abilities of the magic wands can be used on the Administrators. * Kichiro Misumi is the human who has the most magic sticks. He keeps them in his basement. Category:Terminology